Horrifically Wonderful
by magicskittles08
Summary: When Kakashi comes home from a 2 year mission, he finds that Sakura has changed, and that...she loves him? KakaSaku


Today was the day. The one that would live in infamy, the one in which the world ended, or just the most horrifically important one in general.

And what was today, you might ask? A Monday? (we all know those have a habit of being horrible beyond belief) Friday the Thirteenth perhaps…the first day of that monthly pest? Ah, but all these pale in comparison to reality.

Today was the first day Sakura was going to train with Kakashi since his two year S-rank mission in Amegakure.

Now I know what you're thinking right now. _Was all that build up really necessary for such an anti-climactic answer?_ Well, probably not, to tell you the truth, but Sakura thought it was very necessary indeed. 

Sliding her form-fitting black pants up her lightly muscled legs, Sakura readied herself for the day ahead of her. At 19, Sakura had grown into a lovely woman, but more importantly into a fierce and respected kunoichi. As she slipped her arms through the sleeves in her ANBU issue vest, her fingertips trailed over scars, one on her wrist, two identical marks on the tops of her forearms, a few at the elbows, finally ending at the swirled tattoo on her left shoulder, a symbol of her rank. She buckled the white vest in place over her black sleeveless shirt.

The vest was then filled with all sorts of ninja paraphernalia. Kunai, shuriken, senbon, miniature scrolls that performed a variety of functions, and anything else that she may need that could fit into the pockets.

Long, fingerless black gloves were pulled up, past her elbows yet low enough to reveal her tattoo. These were secured with white bandage-like fabric, the same that was wrapped around her ankles and left thigh. Forearm protectors followed the gloves, complete with straps to hold it them in place.

Pulling on her standard ninja shoes, she looked at the not quite complete image of herself in the mirror. The ninjato was lying in its two-prong holder beneath the mirror. Sakura picked it up, inching out the blade before sliding it back into its sheath and strapping it to her back.

The final touch would have been the mask, hiding her from the world, hiding her from him. But today she didn't want to hide.

* * *

Having been his student for years, Sakura thought she had his timing down pretty well. So when she received a note from him stating that they would resume training that day at 7 am, she was confident that arriving at 8:30 would still make her at least half an hour early. Imagine her surprise when she arrived at the old training grounds to find her old sensei lounging beneath a tree, reading Icha Icha Paradise.

Sakura couldn't help it; she just froze and stared. Knowing that he would sense her chakra didn't stop her. Knowing that he would feel her stare couldn't stop her. So she looked and looked and…looked. Oh how she had missed this man over the past two years. He didn't appear to have changed a bit, whereas she had changed so much. His hair was still a silvery-white mess, still defying gravity, and it still made her want to run her fingers through the soft strands when she saw it. His clothes were still the same, closely resembling her own attire yet obstinately different. Of course Kakashi could never just quietly fit the mold. His stance was lazy, yet she knew from experience how deceiving it was. The years of trying to best him in sparring matches, of trying to get that god-forsaken bell, of trying to see his damned face for just one instant had taught her that. Yes, he still wore the mask, much to her disappointment. Apparently no life-changing occurrence in Rain had happened, causing him to once and for all take it off and BURN it. Double damn.

Apparently, however, something had happened to make him on-time. Had he hit his head and messed up his internal clock, setting it back so that when he thought he was two hours late, he was actually on time?! Alas, but Sakura could never be so lucky. More than likely he was just ten steps ahead as usual and had arrived here early to humiliate and reprimand her on his first day back. It seemed to have become one of his favorite pastimes over the years, and Sakura never knew how much she would miss it when he was gone.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura, you need to keep your stance relaxed if you want to absorb the impact of the blows better. The tenser you are, the harder it is for you to go with the flow," Kakashi stated calmly._

_"Kami, I'm relaxed! Just fight me already so I can go home and take a nice long, hot, delicious, steamy, wonderful…" his former student, however, was not quite as calm. She continued to ramble, coming up with as many adjectives to describe 'bath' as she could._

_Kakashi lunged at her, taking her to the ground with him effortlessly and pinning her beneath his heavy frame. She wasn't completely unprepared, as she had a kunai in her hand and was attempting to defend herself with it, but he unarmed her just as smoothly as he had tackled her. Her wrists were shackled above her head in his hand and her legs were trapped by his._

_Sakura's cheeks flushed the color of her hair._

_"Like I said, you're too tense." There was a hint of laughter in his voice, and those familiar lines appeared at the corner of his eye which everyone assumed indicated he was smiling._

_End Flashback_

Oh, what she wouldn't do to have that man on top of her again, for a very different reason.

As if sensing her less than angelic thoughts, Kakashi managed to pull his eyes from his precious book and met her gaze. Well, gaping stare may more describe how she was looking at the Copy-Nin.

"Ohayou, Sakura. Long time no see."

"Ohayou, Kakashi-sensei. How was the mission?"

"Fine."

"Oh, well…were you hurt?" Sakura knew their conversation was stilted at best. Kakashi wasn't exactly a man of many words and she--well she was talking to the man she loved for the first time in two years.

His response was a grunt, which she interpreted best as "yes, but I'm fine." Sakura had perfected the art of interpreting men's grunts into actual words.

She stood there in uncomfortable silence for a few endless moments as her eyes fixed on anything but him, wishing he would just say something…anything! Stealing a quick glance down she found Kakashi with his nose buried in that smutty orange book again. Had he been watching, he would have seen an angry twitch start in Sakura's eye.

"Well do you want to train or not Kakashi-sensei?! Or are you just too busy reading your porn to do anything with a _real_ woman?" Okay, so perhaps she was a little bit jealous of how much attention that book got. 

Kakashi looked up at her, the tiniest hint of a smile in his eye. "If you wanted to spar Sakura, all you had to do was ask. No need to insult me."

Fuming at his words she yelled, "You're the one who brought me here in the first place to train!"

"Well, when you didn't show, I figured you had decided against it, or perhaps you got caught up, or maybe you had gotten lost on the road of life, or--"

"Enough! Let's just start already," she grumbled.

Sakura took her natural fighting stance, feet shoulder width apart, knees unlocked, arms relaxed, the very stance this man had taught her years ago. Kakashi did the same.

He came at her in an instant, catching her off-guard. The Cop-Nin always let his sparring opponent strike, feeling them out for weaknesses and reading their moves. Sakura barely had time to avoid the arm that came sweeping down with amazing force. Knowing her enemy, the Kunoichi fell into a backwards roll just as Kakashi lifted his leg for a roundhouse kick, missing her entirely. Coming quickly to her feet, she aimed a punch at his head which he blocked easily.

This went on for what seemed like eons to Sakura. He punched, she blocked; she kicked, he blocked. While Kakashi seemed as if he could go another ten rounds like this, Sakura's energy was draining. Her specialty was genjutsu, not taijutsu.

"Want to spice it up a little bit, sensei?" she panted.

Kakashi just nodded then disappeared using his Doton Shinjuu Zanshu no Jutsu. Sakura, having been the recipient of this jutsu thousands of times in the past wasn't surprised at all when he reemerged from the earth and made to pull her down into it and flipped out of his reach. Unfortunately what she wasn't expecting was the very real clone created by the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. Sakura immediately went for the pressure point in the neck, dispensing with the clone as Kakashi quickly approached from behind. She immediately realized her mistake as he performed hand seals she had never seen before. The Copy-Nin wasn't called that for nothing. He had had two years to gather new jutsus that she couldn't begin to fathom.

Well, she would show him just how much she had improved. Forcing chakra to flow through her body, she rushed him, using the brute force moves Tsunade-sensei had taught her. Kakashi was forced to stop mid-sign and dodge the kunoichi's leg. It was the first time in the entire fight that Kakashi was put on the defense. Instead of dodging a particularly vicious punch he traded places with his signature log, causing Sakura to curse in pain as her knuckles hit the rough bark.

Sakura's back hit the ground, her position so similar to the one so many years ago. But this time she was blushing for a different reason. His body was heavy on hers, legs entwined, her jade eyes lacked onto his sole onyx one.

"Looks like I haven't lost my touch, eh Sakura?"

All she could do was stutter, tearing her eyes from his. Lifting himself up, her offered her his hand.

"Everything okay Sakura?"

There was silence once again before she could finally meet his eyes and tell him the first thing that came to mind.

"I-I don't love him anymore."

The startled look on Kakashi's face prompted her to explain.

"Sasuke. I don't love him. Hell, I don't know if I ever did. But then again, you're the all powerful Hatake Kakashi. You probably realized it before I did, even all the way in Rain."

Kakashi just stared at her for a few moments before saying "Congratulations on making ANBU while I was on my mission."

And then he was gone.

* * *

Sakura stripped and flopped onto her bed, wanted to get her filthy clothes off yet too tired for a shower. As soon as her head hit the pillow she practically blacked out. So the figure outside of her bedroom, watching her, must have been a part her dreams, especially since the only man she knew with silvery-white hair was…

On the window ledge of the small apartment Sakura had lived in for the past five years, Kakashi watched the sleeping cherry blossom.

_"I-I don't love him anymore."_

What had she meant by that? Kakashi had always known that eventually Sakura would grow out of her 'Sasuke-phase,' as he liked to call it. Slowly but surely she had, though she never really talked about it. It was more of an implied thing. He wondered why she finally decided to declare it to him, of all people.

Kakashi, exhausted as well, headed home to his own bed and to his own dreams that were strangely enough filled with a very naked pink-haired girl.

* * *

The next morning Kakashi awoke to someone pounding on his scull with what seemed to be a million little jackhammers. Of course, it may have been the door, but he preferred the million little jackhammers right now to actually moving his aching body to see who had come to visit. No doubt it was just Naruto, come to welcome him home and beg for free ramen.

When the knocking didn't subside, Kakashi was forced to drag himself out of bed only to find that the source of his disturbance was a small pink-haired girl.

"Isn't it a little early for both of us Sakura?"

"It's noon, sensei. I just came here to talk about yesterday." He invited her in, though the entire time she couldn't help staring at the muscled and scarred chest of a shirtless Kakashi.

"You've turned into a talented kunoichi that any village would be proud of. You deserve to be in ANBU." The older man's praises made her blush.

"That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it." It seemed as though the only thing keeping the poor girl going was pure will and courage. "I told you yesterday that I didn't love Sasuke, and that's true. But…I do love someone else," she forced out, the last part coming in a rush.

"I'm sure he's a lucky boy, then."

Unable to take it any longer, Sakura snapped. "Don't you get it? I'm not a little girl anymore Kakashi! I'm a woman, and women don't date boys, they date men!"

Startled by her outburst, Kakashi could only stand there in silence.

"I love _you_ Kakashi!" 

Silence, and then, "Sakura, you know I wanted your infatuation with Sasuke to end, but I didn't mean for you to turn them on me."

"It's not simply infatuation, Kakashi! Don't you think I'm old enough to know the difference?!" Sakura was panting at this point, her rage filling her up, fueling her words.

"No, I don't think you know the difference!" This was the first time Kakashi had ever raised his voice to her in anger, and his words stung.

Aiming to inflict the most pain, Sakura said, "Well how would you know. It's not as if you've ever loved anyone." Instantly she found herself pinned up against the wall in his grasp.

"You don't know anything about me, so don't talk as if you did," he growled out.

Worming around in his grasp she looked at his lone eye. "On the contrary, I'm the only one who knows you. You bottle yourself up, and don't let a single emotion out. It's not just your face you hide from the world, but yourself! Why can't you just let me in?"

Now it was he who couldn't meet her gaze. "How can you make me explode when at every other moment I'm the calm, imperturbable one?"

"Because whether you like it or not you love m—" Before she could finish, Kakashi's masked lips crushed hers in a brutal kiss that said…everything. Not enough. She hooked her fingers into the edge of the mask and yanked it down, separating their lips only for that fraction of a second.

Sakura didn't even open her eyes to look at his face. Who cared? He had been hiding all of his emotions for her, for everyone behind that mask, and that's what she wanted to see. Now she could not only see but also feel it, everywhere.

His hands formed a steel vise on her thighs and lifted them around his waist. Both moaned at the onslaught of pleasure this brought as their bodies fit together perfectly. He ground his pelvis foreword and Sakura thanked her lucky stars that she hadn't worn her normal sword on her back.

Kakashi placed a single kiss on either side of her neck, then groaned, "You couldn't have just let it rest."

Sakura, a little miffed, said, "Is that what you would have preferred? To just go on with life, hiding it from me, and having me do the same? I'm not you Kakashi. I can't just shut off my emotions, I can't bury them. Are you telling me that if I had never said a thing to you, you would have just let me go marry some guy in a few years?"

"I just—I don't want you stuck with me for the rest of your life."

"But I do." He kissed her then, a gentler kiss, one given out of love instead of anger. She could feel his tongue teasing hers, dancing with hers. This time when he trailed kisses down her neck, he bit the tendon in her neck, causing her to yelp and arch into him. Her hands trailed down to the front of his vest and opened it, sliding it off his shoulders as fast as humanly possible, but when she tried to lift his shirt over his head he grabbed her wrists and pinned them over her head. Oh, how many times he's had her in this position, and how many times she's wished he would just do something besides say "I win."

Instead, Kakashi removed her ANBU vest agonizingly slowly, as if he wanted to torture her. Both of them yanked their gloves off, as if simultaneously realizing that this would be so much better without them.

Next went her shirt, and finally his. Locking her wrists once again above her head in one of his hands, he bean to explore the skin he had exposed. Beginning at her hip and tracing towards her bellybutton, he caressed her skin lightly enough to raise tiny bumps all along her exposed torso. His finger traced the hem of her pants, teasing her, then moved upwards to the wrap keeping her breasts in place. Without a word, Kakashi slipped a kunai out of the pouch at his thigh and neatly sliced through the white fabric, leaving her beautiful porcelain skin untouched.

Her breasts spilled free into his waiting palms and he took a moment to just look at the beauty in front of him before leaning down to take one pink tip into his mouth. He could hear the moans spilling from her lips above him as he swirled his tongue over the tender peak. Switching to the other tip, he repeated his actions, adding a nip here and there. His free hand drew unintelligible patterns over the currently neglected mound. After a minute or so of his ministrations Sakura was squirming in his hold, trying to break her hands free just so she could return the torture. Kakashi finally let her hands free to tear off his shirt, literally, and fun them over his bare chest.

Their lips crashed together again, melding, teasing, crushing, loving.

When Kakashi came up for air there was a question in his mismatched eyes.

"Don't you dare stop Hatake Kakashi, or I swear, you won't live till morning." Well, that answered that.

Pulling them away from the wall he walked the pair into his bedroom and fell onto the bed on top of her, holding himself up so as not to crush her. Starting at her collarbone, Kakashi kissed and licked and sucked and bit every inch of her, working lower and lower until he reached the line of her pants. Hooking his fingers over the top of the fabric, he inched them down slowly, paying special attention to every bit of skin he exposed.

The plainness of bindings for her chest was more than made up for by the sexiness of her panties. Black, with red lace up the front ending in a little bow, almost like a present to be unwrapped. Screw slow. Kakashi grabbed the side and ripped them, discarding the torn scrap of fabric as she gasped in surprise.

For the first time in their scorching encounter Sakura felt nervous. Keeping her legs closed was an impossible mission however, as it took very little force for Kakashi to spread them wide so he could view such a beautiful sight. Sakura's nerves melted along with the rest of her at his first taste, a long, slow lick that sent shivers down her spine. When his velvety tongue entered her, she moaned. And when the calloused pad of his thumb circled her sensitive nub before finally brushing lightly over it, Sakura screamed. By the time he slipped a finger into her, she was so close to the edge she came instantly.

Coming back down from the clouds, Sakura gave him a devious smile and said, "Fair's fair."

Flipping him onto his back in one fluid movement, she slid down his body making little love bites and torturing him in the same deliciously agonizing way he had tortured her. Before long his pants were off and Sakura could only stare at him for a few moments. Hesitantly, she took him into her hand and licked the droplets tat had formed at the engorged tip. Kakashi's groan signaled his approval. More confident now, Sakura started at the base and began licking her was to the top, covering every inch of his member. Placing her hand at the tip, she ran her thumb over the small slit before taking the head into her mouth. Every inch of him she took into her mouth she glided her hand down, until she could take no more. Creating suction in her mouth, Sakura pulled her head back up and then pushed back down, repeating the motions until Kakashi was near his own precipice.

"Sakura, enough," Kakashi rasped.

He didn't wan to ruin the night by coming in her mouth instead of where he really wanted to be. Pulling her up to him, he was once again on top. Nudging her legs apart with his knee, he slid his hand down to make sure she was as ready as he was. Finding her so wet was the best compliment Kakashi had ever received.

He positioned the tip of his cock at her entrance and pushed. It wasn't until he hit her barrier that he realized her moans had turned to those of pain.

"Sak—"

"I told you before Kakashi, stop and you die."

Red and black eyes met her green ones and he trust the rest of the way in and buried himself to the hilt. Tears spilled from the corners of Sakura's eyes as the thin layer was broken and her body was stretched to accommodate Kakashi's length and girth.

Giving her time to adjust almost took more restraint that Kakashi possessed. She was so tight, so warm.

"Relax Sakura-chan. Remember, you can move with me better if you aren't so tense."

So Sakura relaxed. After a few minutes the pain subsided to a dull throb and some of the previous pleasure returned. Feeling her relax, Kakashi began to slowly pull out, but Sakura's cry made him pause again. This was going to be a long night.

After a few more moments Sakura reassured him. "It's okay Kakashi, I'm okay now."

Experimentally, Kakashi pushed back in. When he got a moan of pleasure in return this time, he pulled out and began a steady, slow rhythm that was torture for him but very pleasurable for Sakura.

Reaching down, Kakashi found that sensitive bundle of nerves and rubbed. Sakura's answering cry caused him to rub her there one more time, and she exploded.

"Kakashi!"

The tightening of her walls led him into his own climax.

"Sakura!"

Kakashi collapsed onto his side, saving her from his weight. His arm immediately curled around her and brought her as close to him as possible.

"You were right Sakura, I do love you."

But as he looked over, she was already fast asleep.

_That's okay. I can tell her tomorrow. And the next day, and the one after that, and every day for the rest of our lives._


End file.
